1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hinge and, more particularly, to a hinge which is at least partially recessed.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
FIG. 1 shows an example of a folding telephone handset 10. This type of handset is also known as a clam-shell type of handset. A hinge 12 pivotably connects a first housing section 14 to a second housing section 16.
It is very common for a person to accidentally drop a hand-held portable electronic device. Since, the device is portable (such as a wireless mobile handset for example) it is typically carried in the hand and held to the ear where it can fall to the floor. An exposed hinge, such as hinge 12, can make the handset difficult to hold, and the drop distance to the floor can cause damage to the device in the form of cracks to the housing member(s). The hinge in a folding type of handset seems to be especially vulnerable, since the hinge housing typically forms the corners of one end 18 of the handset, and is under more stress when it allows the handset to open and close (such as being spring biased in a position). An example of damage is shown in FIG. 2. The first housing section 14 has suffered cracks 20, 22 when the handset was dropped.
There is a need for a new type of hinge for a portable hand-held device which is less prone to damage if the device is accidentally dropped. There is also a desire to provide a portable hand-held device in which the hinge does not make the device difficult to hold.